


Volstovic Rhapsody

by InRetrospect



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Gen, M/M, someone please stop me already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRetrospect/pseuds/InRetrospect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Reshki came up with the idea that the Airmen should sing Bohemian Rhapsody.  Now, it has been completed, and nothing worse has ever been written ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volstovic Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea and part of they lyrics belong to Reshki, sourced [here](http://reshki.tumblr.com/post/53470955657/idea-to-use-a-filk-of-bohemian-rhapsody-to). Also find Nebulia13 in the comments, whose complete contribution I could not use, sadly, but luckily part of it ended up in there. A PDF version will also be available on Tumblr, once I can edit it up.  
> Feel free to offer better lyrics!

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in the steampunk, no escape to reality?  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeeeeeee  
I’m just a poor boy (pooOOOooor boy), I need no ‘Versity  
Because I’m easy come, easy go  
(Little high, little low)  
Any way the war goes doesn’t really matter to me  
To meeeeeeeeeeee

(Piano interlude by Ivory)

Yana, just kissed a man  
Pinned me up against a wall, since he’s actually quite tall  
Yana, the ball had just begun  
And now I’ve gone and thrown it all awaaaaaaaaay  
Yanaaaaaaaa, oooooooooooh  
They really meant to make me cry  
If I’m not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on  
As if nobody has manners

(Ivory continues to wow the crowd)

Too late, my time has come  
Sent shivers down my spine, body’s aching all the time  
Goodbye, proper grammar, I’ve got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the TRUTH  
Yanaaaaaaaa, oooooooooooh (Any way the war goes)  
I don’t wanna die, I often wish Rook had never been born at all

(Luvander comes in on electric guitar)

I see a little silhouette of an Ace  
Compagnon! Compagnon! Can you do the Luvander?  
Magoughin and Ivory, very very frightening, Rook!  
Evariste! (Evariste!) Evariste! (Evariste!) Evariste and Adamo!  
Balfoooooooooooour!  
I’m just a poor Niall, nobody loves me  
(He’s just a poor Niall from a poor family  
Spare him his life, Jeannot, Amery!)  
Ghislain come, Merritt go, will you let me go?  
RAPHAEL no, we will not let you go (Let him go!)  
RAPHAEL we will not let you go (Let him go!)  
RAPHAEL we will not let you go (Let him go!)  
We'll not let you go (Let me go!)  
Never, never, never, never let me go (ohhhh!)  
No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!  
Oh Anastasia, Anastasia, ANASTASIA LET ME GO  
Havemercy, have the dragons put aside for me? For meeee? For MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(Luvander bursts in with epic rock solo)

So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can hate me and leave me to die  
But I’m Hilary! Can’t do this to me, Hilary!  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here

(Luvander eventually stops and lets Ivory continue)

Nobody has manners, anyone can see  
Nobody has manners, nobody has manners  
But meeeeeeeeeeee

(Ivory and Luvander eventually settle down and play something nice)

Any way the war goes

(Somebody supplies the cymbal roll)


End file.
